blnfandomcom-20200214-history
Rip Van Winkle
Rip Van Winkle was originally an antagonist from the series Hellsing as a member of Millenium, a remnant Nazi group of vampires who went into hiding following the Reich's loss in World War II. Rip is a vampire, and has been 'alive' for over seventy years, acting as First Lieutenant of the Millenium group. She is an accomplished sharpshooter with her archaic musket enhanced with her 'magic' bullets, which she can command to repeatedly blast through targets at her will. She is extremely devoted to Millenium and their cause, and often gravitated towards people who are sadistic or psychopathic. Died during the Brimstone Knights arc by being staked through the heart. Currently subjected to eternal torment in hell in a dual collaboration between Sebastian Michaelis and Alucard. Abilities Rip is a vampire, and as such retained enhanced speed, strength, and endurance. She also retains the weaknesses of vampirism, such as weakness to sunlight, holy silver bullets, stakes through the heart, and fatigue from lack of feeding on sentient creature's blood. Rip's most notable ability, and her only method of fighting, comes from the use of her musket. Being a sharpshooter with her special ability in bullet manipulation, she can use a single round from her musket to blast down armored helicopters at her most extreme use of her power. A bullet through a person causes massive damage, and in a mortal human, one or two rounds usually is enough to kill her target unless she targeted less vital areas of their body. While her greatest asset, her gun is also her greatest weakness. Without it, Rip is incapable of fighting at any impressive length. Losing it causes her to go berserk, and if it is not quickly recovered or is destroyed, she suffers a major psychological breakdown. Her bite, a last-ditch effort, can be used to infect other sentient creatures, ultimately turning them into 'ghouls', a zombie-like creature who obeys her command. If someone is bitten and their blood drawn, and happens to be a virgin of the opposite gender, Rip can change them into her version of vampirsm as well. Personality Rip is generally a very sunny personality, smiling and singing to herself whenever she is idle and not in any immedient moment of danger or worry. While sometimes this persona is genuinely pleasant, when Rip starts to delve in evil or morally questionable acts her demeanor takes a turn for the sinister. She is sadistic and enjoys lording over those obviously weaker than her, not above tormenting her 'meals' for a little entertainment. She is very dependent on others to tell her what to do, lacking real ambition to take any serious steps on her own. Following her entry to BLN, she has often found herself among people who tell her what to do, and is visibly uncomfortable when she has to make a decision for herself. Harboring a rather strange reliance on her gun, it acts as a security blanket for Rip, who is never without it. Should she lose it permanently, have it taken from her, or destroyed, she immediately loses heart in herself and breaks down into a sobbing mess. Rip suffers from issues of self-esteem and her overall cowardice, which she attributes to her failing whatever mission she's sent on. History Rip's entrance to the BLN world officially happened during her encounter with Alucard aboard the Eagle. Realizing the abolsute folly in believing anyone could truly stop the demon of a vampire, she was utterly convinced she would die moments before the dimensional rip opened aside the ship, sucking in gallons upon gallons of ocean water, and offsetting the ship's course. Debris atop the deck of the ship shifted, knocking both vampires into the rip and into the BLN world. The dimensional tear closed after only a few minutes, leaving the two stranded in the new world. Separated from Alucard, and ultimately from anything else recognizable, Rip fled to The Town from the mountain peaks of the Edge Mountains, and took up looking for anyone familiar with her organization, hunting for her meals, and killing vampires on the side. After a few weeks of this, she met Doctor Hyde and Xion in Central Park, while taking down her newest mark known as 'Edward Cullen'. Rip became automatically interested in Hyde, which later was revealed to be because he was the first male who was a virgin she met in the world. Desprate for a companion, she actively looked for him when opportunity arose, and drew blood from him eventually, thus making him her first sired vampire. She also sired Oliver as another vampire during her small stint in Town before moving into the Phantomhive Estate from Crona Makenshi's direction. She participated briefly in the shenanigans of Captain Nazi, even going as far to kidnap Glorya and keep her imprisoned in a bucket. However, during the storming of the Nazi base, Rip was very nearly killed by her own reflected bullet, which was barely stopped by Hyde moments before it could hit her. Following that close encounter, she was whisked away from the headquarters, and avoided the demise of the Nazi base at the hands of Deadpony. Following Hyde's death in the Brimstone Knight Arc, Rip vowed vengence against the Knights and Xion, by promising she would kill the person she loved in return for Xion being responsible for Hyde's death. Her threats became ultimately unfounded as she was staked through the heart, dying a slow death throughout the final fight against the Knights. Category:Character